


Unforgiveable

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Requests [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Cowgirl Position, Embedded Images, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Imperius Curse (Harry Potter), Imperiused Sex (Harry Potter), Masturbation, Multi, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: “Perhaps, Miss Granger, you would like to step in for the poor innocent spider?”Professor Snape teaches the class about the unforgiveable curses.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Series: Requests [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892983
Comments: 16
Kudos: 380





	Unforgiveable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temptresses](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Temptresses).



> Snape/Hermione Hermione/Harry with public classroom exhibitionist sex with the students are in Yr 6. Basically the scene where they’re learning about the unforgivables. Of course Mione has objections so Snape asks if she would like to be in its place. After she agrees, he uses Imperius and undresses her. Snape makes her suck his dick and then sit in front of harry while he eats her out. the classroom is a mixture of disgust and arousal and some students are masturbating/touching other people. with gifs if possible!! thank you so much

Professor Snape was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts, since the old Auror Moody Dumbeldore wanted to bring in went missing. It was a dream come true for the greasy git, according to the rumors. It was unsettling for the Golden Trio to think about. He was unsufferable in Potions, how would he be in Defense?

Harry and Hermione stuck to each other’s sides and took a desk together towards the front of the classroom. Ron was right behind them, Neville sitting with him. Snape was already there in his looming black robes and glinting black hair, beady eyes and all.

“Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts,” he said in a low drawl. “Let’s begin. Which of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?”

Hermione cleared her throat and raised her hand to answer, “Three sir.”

She expected Snape to snap his eyes at her. “Wait to be called on, Miss Granger. Five points from Gryffindor.”

She could hear Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins snickering at her expense. But Harry covertly took her hand under the desk and squeezed it in comfort.

“Since you are so eager to show off your vast knowledge, Miss Granger, why don’t you tell me why the curses are so named?” Snape drawled.  
  
Hermione swallowed. “Because they are unforgivable. Use of any one of them will...”

“Well…?” Snape said with a waiting raised eyebrow. “We’re waiting, Miss Granger.”

Hermione bit her lip and took a breath. “Use of any one of them will mean immediate sentencing to Azkaban.”  
  
“Unfortunately, you are correct,” Snape said, looming in the aisles of the students’ desk. “Who would like to name one of these curses?”

Of course, he ignored Hermione’s hand, and even a few of the other raised hands. He noticed Ron doodling in the margins of his parchment and practically glided in front of the ginger. It took Neville’s elbow in his gut for Ron to see the professor looming over him. He gulped.

“Pick up your enormously slackened jaw from the floor Weasley and be so kind as to tell the class the name of an unforgivable,” Snape ordered coldly.  
  
Ron gulped again. “Well, my dad did tell me about one... The [imperious](https://genius.com/Steven-kloves-harry-potter-and-the-goblet-of-fire-script-annotated#note-21696186) curse.”

Snape adopted a dubiously sarcastic expression and Slytherin smirk on his face. “Of course, the muggle loving Mr. Weasley would know all about that one.” He stalked back to his desk where a large jar with a speckled spider was waiting. He opened the lid and aimed his wand for the spider, hissing out, “Imperio…”

The spider made a little peep and then scuttled across the desk wherever Snape moved his wand.

“With this curse, I can make this now mindless creature do whatever I’d like,” Snape intoned darkly. “Anything. Jump out the window… drown itself…”

Hermione bit her tongue until then. Until Snape poised the innocent squirming thing over a cauldron of an unknown potion, threatening to submerge it. Then, she summoned her courage and bravado and shouted, “Stop it!”

The class was deadly silent as Snape froze and slowly turned his head. His black eyes bored into hers. “Do you have an objection, Miss Granger?”

Hermione mutely shook her head.

“Don’t clam up now,” Snape drawled, moving the creature back into the jar and closed the lid. “You have the class’ undivided attention thanks to your little outburst. Feel free to air your grievances.” He drawled each word with drawn out enunciation. And with a whip of his wand, all the window shutters were closed, and doors fastened. Low lights illuminated the classroom.

“These curses are unforgivable for a reason, Professor,” Hermione said, her voice shaking. “To perform them in a classroom…”

“Is educational?” Snape said sardonically. He turned his attention to the rest of the class. “While many, including Miss Granger, may protest to practical education of the darker sides of magic, I believe it is my utmost duty to prepare you for the real world to the best of my ability. That requires practical demonstration in this case.” He then turned his attention back solely to Hermione. “Perhaps, Miss Granger, you would like to step in for the poor innocent spider?”

Harry took her hand under their desk as she shook her head with tears of embarrassment in her eyes.

“Don’t be shy, Miss Granger,” Snape droned. In a flash, his wand was pointed at her and he boomed, “ _Imperio_ …”

Hermione instantly froze and adopted a dreamy expression on her face, her eyes unfocused and face relaxed.

Without another word, Snape had her under his control. The room also began to feel warm and humid, in a heavy way. Was Snape setting some other charms in the room?

“Come to me…” Snape drawled under his breath. Hermione stood and walked around the desk, presenting herself to the Professor as he loomed before her. She said nothing, no protest or indignant rebuke. She obeyed.

“Sir!” Harry yelped, but stayed seated as a vein throbbed in his neck in anger.

“I am done fielding grievances, Mr. Potter,” Snape snapped coolly. His eyes were still on Miss Granger as she hovered against the front of her desk, waiting for another command of sorts. “In fact, another word from any other student in this class will result in immediate two-week detention with me.”

The entire class clammed up.

Snape’s eyes returned to Hermione and he said, “Take off your underwear and kick them to the floor.”

An irritated energy swept through the Gryffindors, but Snape aimed his wand at them, and they remained silent. Hermione, however, hadn’t a care in the world as she shimmied her panties down her legs and kicked them off along with her shoes.

Harry clenched his jaw.

Snape, unbelievably, pocketed his wand, but the curse remained in full effect over Hermione. She still had that dreamy expression on her face. Still waiting for another order.

A brief second before Snape approached, Hermione turned around, so she faced Harry across the desk. Harry gulped as he looked into her vacant eyes, seeing nothing recognizable of Hermione’s fire within her chocolate orbs.

No one had time to react before Snape had Hermione bent over the desk.

“See how empty her face is,” Snape intoned in a teaching way. “Nothing but a puppet, waiting to do as told. It takes concentration to keep her under the curse, and if you’re powerful enough, you can give her an order without speaking it aloud.”

Snape reached down to flip Hermione’s uniform skirt up over her arse. Only Harry and Ron and Seamus could hear a grumbling in Snape’s throat as he squeezed Hermione’s arse cheeks and spread them apart, looking at her pussy lips open up.

“Miss Granger is not so disagreeable right now, is she?” Snape said cruelly. The Slytherins chortled behind their hands, some more openly.

Snape landed a little swat on Hermione’s behind and then backed off. He watched. Just watched as she obeyed his silent demands. She stood up from the desk and began disrobing. First her sweater, then blouse, then bra and skirt.

Hermione Granger stood in front of the class in all her glory. Harry’s eyes bugged out of his head.

She propped herself back up on the desk, facing Harry, and leaned back, putting her pussy on display for him. Harry’s eyes widened even more. Why would Snape imperius her to do this?

And why couldn’t he look away?

“Well, Mr. Potter?” Snape droned. “What are you waiting for? Miss Granger obviously wants you to touch her.”

Harry gulped. “Wh-what? How dare—”

“I could always order Miss Granger to hold her head in the full cauldron in the place of the spider…” Snape drawled ominously.

Harry’s jaw clenched in anger but every other part of him was frozen. He didn’t move, even in indignancy. But Snape’s challenging stare sprung him into action. If he were honest with himself, so did the tantalizing view of Hermione’s moist pussy. Tentatively, he reached forward to run his fingers through her labia. Forming a V, he framed her clit hidden inside her pussy lips and gently prodded and stimulated it.

“You call that touching her?” Snape jeered. “She’s hardly enjoying it, is she? Why don’t you… go deeper?”

Harry balked, pulling his fingers back. Hermione let out a groan of disappointment.

“See?” Snape drawled. “The Great Potter disappoints…”

Harry stiffened, and launched forward with his hand to tease Hermione again. She let out a whimper when his fingers brushed her clit again. And then he delved into her canal with two fingers and began pumping them in and out of her.

Hermione’s head fell back as she let out little sighs and rocked forward with Harry’s movements. Apparently, Snape was ordering her to be responsive. But even as her facial expressions changed with what was done to her body, it still had that vacant dreamy quality to it that reminded everyone she was not in control.

Professor Snape was.

But Harry found his fingers getting sucked into her quim. Repeatedly.

Then suddenly, Snape was pressed against the other side of the desk and glowering down at them. It was only then anyone noticed that Snape’s trousers were undone, his cock unsheathed but partially obscured by his billowing robes. But now, everyone could see his hand stroking his hard shaft. To the surprise of everyone – mostly the girls – he had an impressive length.

Snape let out a groan and reached for Hermione. He promptly spun her around on the desk and then, without pomp or circumstance, thrusted his whole length inside her.

Hermione’s still empty eyes widened at the sudden intrusion. Her mouth dropped open and she let out an, “OH!” But Snape hadn’t paused or rested. He started with slow and deep thrusts, just watching his cock invade her. Hermione reached down to hold her thighs open as he picked up speed and rocked within her.

Other than the sounds of Snape and Hermione’s dubious fucking, the room was silent. For a moment. Unable to help themselves, some of the students started touching themselves. It was mostly the boys, reaching into their pants to rub their erections. Many of them imagined themselves in Snape’s place. Ron’s throat was constricted. Dean’s mouth was watering. Seamus was practically fucking his fist. Harry was still frozen.

The Slytherin blokes watched in envy as well. What they wouldn’t do to use their cocks to teach the Gryffindor princess a lesson or two.

“Oh Merlin yes!” Hermione suddenly cried out as Snape twisted her onto her side.

“Mmmmmm,” Hermione whined deep in her throat as Snape pounded into her.

Pansy was the first girl to crack. She stood on shaky knees and lifted her skirt to reveal lacey white panties. She lifted her hips, poised over the curved, smooth wooden corner of the desk she and Daphne Greengrass were sharing, and began to gently thrust and rub her clit and slit against it.

“OH Merlin, yes, yes, yes,” Hermione chanted as she took Snape’s cock good and hard.

Lavender was the next bird to crack.

As usual, she had no panties on under her school skirt. She propped her foot up on the desk, revealing her wet snatch for all to see if they peaked under the desk. She easily slid a couple of fingers into herself and began pumping them. Her other hand stroked her clit.

Ron saw from his peripherals and starting to reach into his pants to fist his cock.

Hermione suddenly seized up and let out a broken moan, cumming on Snape’s cock.

Pansy let out an abrupt groan of frustration. She was no where near that kind of satisfaction. She needed more than rubbing it out against a desk. She needed a different kind of wood.

“Malfoy!” she shrieked.

Malfoy was already waiting with his cock out as Pansy marched over and straddled him reverse cowgirl, slipping on his cock easily with out wet and pent up she was. The teenagers moaned together as Pansy started to ride him, chasing the jubilation on Granger’s stupid face.

Snape’s eyebrow rose as he observed Parkinson and Malfoy’s actions. Highly inappropriate. But still opened his mind up to other possibilities with his practical demonstration.

With a silent wave of his wand, the desk between them and Harry was transfigured into a king sized cot. And Snape was on his back, silently ordering Hermione to start riding his cock reverse cowgirl style.

Ron went to Lavender and took over fingering her snatch.

Dean and Parvarti began snogging and feeling each other up over their clothes.

Goyle and Bulstrode had followed Pansy and Malfoy’s example.

Snape forced Hermione to ride him harder and harder. He caught sight of Harry watching and smirked cruelly. “Like the view, Potter? Just as depraved as your father was.”

Harry’s face turned red with rage. And Snape had another idea to take the Potter spawn down as well with Granger.

Snape reared up, forcing Hermione to lean forward. He continued to pound her from behind for a while. But then, he pulled out. As ordered, Hermione let out a whine.

“Please put it back in, Professor!” she begged. “I need your cock.”

“Whore!” he spat at her, his saliva landing on her back. But he still smirked in satisfaction as he poked his cockhead for her puckered arse and slid in with little ceremony.

Hermione let out a shriek of pain mixed with a moan of pleasure, as told.

Harry stood from his seat.

“Sit down, Potter!” Snape barked.

Harry did so, but white knuckled the desk.

“On second thought,” Snape muttered to himself, then used his wand to cast the imperius on Harry. “Come over here and make yourself useful for once, Potter.”

Harry had the same dreamy expression as Hermione on his face as he disrobed and approached the two on the cot. He laid down pliantly as Snape moved Hermione over him and lowered her cunt over Potter’s painfully red erection, his own cock still lodged inside her arse.

Sweat gathered on his brow as he pummeled her arse. He smirked and release Harry from the curse.

Harry’s green eyes widened as he let out a choked groan, suddenly very aware of his best friend’s cunt wrapped around his cock. He was held under their weight and really had no choice other than to enjoy it. To thrust up inside her as Snape rocked into her arse from behind.

Harry didn’t last long. Neither had most of the blokes around. At least Pansy got a good orgasm from Malfoy’s cock before he had to pull out and splatter her face with cum. Snape forced Hermione’s cunt flush on Harry’s cunt as Harry came with a roar.

“Yes, fill her up with your filthy seed,” Snape hissed as he continued pounding Hermione’s arse. “Let’s see what she’ll think of carrying your spawn.”

Harry was too out of it to notice that Snape had release Hermione from the spell.

Hermione groaned, as if waking from a dead sleep and lucid dream. She finally noticed how stretched and full and sore she felt and looked down to see Harry, and his cock lodged within her. Her eyes widened.

“AAHH! HARRY!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I wrote it without wifi and lost the whole document and had to rewrite it. Hope you liked it and it was worth the wait!


End file.
